This invention relates to an LPG canister connector for a combustion appliance and, more particularly, to a connector which embodies a number of unique components providing operating convenience.
The invention has advantageous application to a variety of combustion appliances such as blow torches, heaters, soldering irons and lanterns with one especially advantageous use being for a portable camp stove. Therefore, the illustration herein is such a stove. Illustrative of prior art stove connectors are those in the commercial Atone CB-55E and that of Camping Gaz as seen in EPO publication 0 278 873 A1.
The inventive connector includes means providing a flow path from a canister containing liquified petroleum gas (LPG) and having a cap with outlet means at the upstream end of the flow path, a valve assembly adapted to be connected to the canister cap and equipped with conduit means adapted to be connected to a combustion appliance at the downstream end of the flow path, the flow path being equipped with means for promoting vaporization of the LPG from liquid phase fuel intermediate the ends of the flow stream.
The invention also includes starting from the source of LPG, a unique dip tube for the canister, a unique slot and ear coupler for engaging and locking the valve assembly and canister together, a unique cam means in the valve assembly for achieving a seal with the canister cap, a unique conduit between the valve assembly and the burner assembly, an advantageously constructed burner assembly, and, for the camp stove application, a unique frame for supporting the burner assembly or assemblies and which is collapsible to compact and light weight condition for back-pack transport or the like. The invention provides a lightweight, compact/folding construction for a liquified petroleum fuel (LPG) such as butane or butane/propane mix fuel which is easy to light, and possesses operating convenience including good lighting, instantaneous flame control and good simmer characteristics.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the ensuing specification.